Talk:Galaco/@comment-5723651-20121110013534/@comment-53539-20121110090546
Haku doesn't even have that, Haku has no voice and its arguable what you can do to achieve it. Otherwise, its still the voice of the Vocaloid whose voice she is borrowing. Which is Miku's normally, and yes... Actually Miku sings flat out most of the time, since her style is pretty much almost what we'd call "singspiel". We've sort of debated over this with Haku and Neru several times ont he wikia, technically she doesn't have a voice and the fact there are several ways to achieve the same results pretty much sum up a lot of things overall. At the end of the day, as I said in Neru's page, if a fan of Neru cannot accept her symbolic status in Vocaloid, then how can they truly say they are a fan, because they failed to acknowledge what their a fan of? Its no different to those who claim Teto as a Vocaloid when she is not, and it chepens the value of Teto in the process because Teto is the Miku of UTAU, the software she promotes. I've had a lot of respect for UTAU and I don't like how Teto and other UTAU are lumbered with Vocaloid, it really doesn't let UTAU shine on its own whenever that happens. :-/ Actually, just like real life singers, the vocaloids do share *some* triats with each other. You would not have Elvis impersonators at all in real life if it was not possible for the human vocal to imitate another vocalists voice. Though for some vocaloids, this means a little editing, and its only odd traits that give away which Vocaloid actually sang. This is how people can use Rin or Len to make others think its the other Kagamine successfully and only those familair with the voice and know that Len is lispy and Rin is sharp will notice the difference (actually there are several other small details but I don't want to go into details right now). Fact remains though, it is possible for vocaloids to sound alike, though they will never be an exact perfect carbon copy of each other, to the lesser knowledageble fan won't be none the wiser. The fact so many try and compare voices means there must be some resemblance to begin with, though at times it can be a wonder if people got their ears tested before they say "this vocaloid sounds like...", because some people compare vocaloids which barely have any traits to each other at times. We also had the the debates over design back earlier this year, and if even design is "unqie" amongst Vocaloids with some real ignorance to some basic facts being displayed by some individuals around the fandom. At the end of the day, its not if a vocaloid is truly unique, its about you getting to know the vocaloids and "who is who". In a fandom where people still think Leon is a UTAU, whats more important is people learn the vocaloids rather then debate on who looks like who. As I said before, when people argue over these things, they basically are arguing on if a Vocaloid looks like a Vocaloid and a lot of the problems amount to nothing but petty remarks or bias. Also, yeah, everyone is entitled to their opinions. I don't like Miku, but I don't fail to acknowledge her strengths or why she was popular. Everyone likes and dislikes different things and honestly... All the wikia is focused on is getting more fans aware of Vocaloid, so we attract a lot of very different fans with varying opinions. If we don't give someone here the right to say why they dislike a vocaloid, we don't hagve the right to give someone the ablity to say why they like a vocaloid. True, we often give our 2 cents, but you can take it or leave it, and we often correct mistakes and presumptions, but thats because we want fans to be more knowledgable. Its taken a joint effort between editors, but I'd like to think we've achieved some sucess as people are still coming back and referencing our pages. At the end of the day, we're all in the same fandom just on different pages of the same book. :-/ As for if I like Galaco, I'm actually not sure myself... She is one of those vocaloids I can enver make up my mind on. Mostly because I haevn't heard anything that made up my mind. But I'm not a closed book on that matter. Some fans are like this though, the number of fans who said they hate Vocaloids and changed their mind later due to 1 song is quite high actually. ^_^' ... ... ... Also, I can outwrite you. :-P